The Attack of Band Hitler
by Kaitlin And Kim
Summary: Band Hitler has come and taken over the school band... his evil plot is revealed by our two heroines and they struggle to remember their past and save their future... reposted yay!
1. Default Chapter

The Attack of Band Hitler

Chapter 1: Band Hitler Comes to Town

            It happened about half way through band camp. The band director Mr. Director announced that he was being promoted. He said that we would still see him around but we would be getting a new director.

            The next day we saw Him. He announced himself as Mr. Badman but by the end of the second day we all knew him as Band Hitler. Band Hitler made us spend hours practicing lip slurs and the F concert scale, when we should have been practicing our drill. Band Hitler also spent hours talking about things that made no sense. He told us to always answer 'Yes, sir' or 'No, sir.' We were forced to call him Sir. Occasionally people would slip up and call him Band Hitler to his face; they were usually suspended for a day or two.

            Now we all knew band camp would be hell after Band Hitler showed up, but none of us expected to see how right we were.

Ok guys…I finally got my hands on the only printed copy of Band Hitler…and I decided to repost…there will be some minor changes and it might take some time because half of the chapters need to be retyped…(kim lost all her files…)

So review ok???

*~*Kaitlin*~*


	2. Falling Down

The Attack of Band Hitler

Chapter 2: Falling Down

(Kim's point of view)

You'd better not fidget. You better mark time. You better not faint, and I'm telling you why. Band Hitler is coming to town.

            Empathy- the ability to feel what another person is feeling. In other words, something that Band Hitler totally lacked. Kaitlin and I were the very first to see this, after all, if he could feel what we were feeling at that precise moment, I'm sure he'd be bawling his eyes out. The sun was beating down upon our heads. We were all dizzy and weak. Water. We needed water. That was the first time I had ever felt so faint. 

"How much longer Amanda?" I asked my friend. She looked down at her watch. 

"An hour and a half." I groaned upon hearing these words.

 "I'm feeling dizzy." I cried and wiped the sweat off my forehead. 

"If you're feeling dizzy you can go sit down in the shade." Chris said. I looked up at him. 

"Thanks. I think I'll do that." I wandered off the field to my water jug, my trumpet clutched tightly in my hand. My hand had been in that position so long; I couldn't really loosen it without it hurting. Never in my life had I been thirstier. I drank about half of m water, and put on sunscreen like it was some healing ailment. Te dizziness seemed to fade after a while and Kaitlin came to join me. 

"Hey Kim, Band Hitler just put Edwin and Mike in charge, let's go spy on him." I took another swig of life fluid and coughed.

"Why not?" Kaitlin and I got up and climbed up the stairs to the band room, where we would overhear the worse conversation imaginable. 

"Yes my queen, everything is going as planned." Mr. Bandman said into the mouthpiece of the phone. His eyes were beaming and he licked his lips. "I had them spend the whole morning rehearsal on the concert F descending chromatic- yes my queen, I'm sorry, I forgot not to get band technical with you. Oh the band's progress? Well let's just say they're good. Mr. Director taught them well you know. They seem to be welcoming me; they put up no resistance. Yes I know. King Rochford will try to rescue them. But don't worry milady, he and his circle of fifths cannot withstand us. I will make the band sound so bad with useless practice. MUWHAHAHAHA- Oh sorry, Farewell. He put the phone down and clasped his hands together. "Wait a second. Two members of King Rochford' Circle of Fifths attend this school. Well, if they live in this dimension they must know nothing of Band Land! Now, just maybe if I can kidnap them, the king will be forced to accept me back into Band Land. To hell with this exile!" Kaitlin and I were too stunned to speak. We were hiding in the shako closet. 

"Circle of Fifths? King Rochford? This is all odd." Kaitlin whispered. I nodded in agreement. "Band Land? Dimension? Queen?? she whispered again. 

"Well, well, well, why are you two girls not at drill?" We looked up and saw Band Hitler standing over us, he had a very pissed off expression on his face. 

"Shako fittings. We need to get fitted." Kaitlin nudged me in the ribs and I nodded. 

"Is that why you had shakos during our last two performances?" He grabbed our shoulders tightly and lowered himself so that we were eye to eye. "Damn you." He shouted and pushed us into the stacks of shako boxes, causing them to tumble over. He slammed the door, and we heard it click. We were locked in.


End file.
